I Can't Lose You
by LateNightAuthor2013
Summary: Set at EJ and Sami's engagement party. Based off the spoiler that "an engagement party ends in bloodshed" but with a little less bloodshed and a lot of WilSon feels. Oneshot.


**Summary: Set at the engagement party. Based off the spoiler that "an engagement party ends in bloodshed" but with a little less bloodshed and a lot of WilSon feels. Oneshot.**

* * *

**I Can't Lose You**

They'd been fighting for a week. It was torture for both of them. Especially when they were supposed to be happy. Sami had been released from jail and was free again. They both had no idea how it happened, but they weren't about to question it.

Anyways, Will had found out that Gabi was sleeping with Nick. Yeah, that was bad. But what was even worse was that Sonny KNEW and kept it a secret. The _main_ reason Will was mad was because Sonny had gone on and on about no more secrets and he turned around kept one from him. It had been a week and they'd hardly spoke.

Will put on his tie in the mirror.

"How's your mom?" Gabi asked as she walked in the room.

Gabi had at least been trying. _Trying_, being the key word. She hadn't stopped seeing Nick, which Will couldn't control her so he really just stopped caring. She tried making conversation and was excited when his mom got out of prison and actually tried to get him to go out and celebrate with Sonny but he refused.

"Good," Will muttered, fixing his jacket for the party.

Sonny knew Will needed his space...he always did when he got mad like this. But seriously, Will had slept on the couch and Sonny was worried about his back or something. The couch wasn't THAT comfortable.

Sonny sighed and fixed his tie in their bedroom. He offered Will the bed and he ignored him. He just wanted Will to forgive him so they could just forget about this whole thing. Honestly, he thought Will was overreacting, but he'd never say that out loud. He'd heard about Will when he was bottling everything up like that. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of the screaming. Ever.

Sonny walked out, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Will muttered and walked out.

Gabi sighed and sat on the couch.

"He hates me," Sonny groaned.

"He doesn't hate you..." Gabi tried, "He's just mad-"

"It's your fault," Sonny mumbled and walked out, getting in the driver's side of the car and sighed when he saw Will leaning his head on the window, "Please be happy...your mom is free and..." he sighed again when he saw Will wasn't even acknowledging him, "Would you PLEASE knock it off already? I said I was sorry!"

Will continued to ignore him.

Sonny gritted his teeth and started driving.

* * *

Will hugged his mom tightly when she walked into the party.

Sami laughed and hugged him back, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Will asked, "How-"

"I have no idea," Sami whispered, "They found the razor."

"Who-" Will started.

"Let's just be happy," EJ put a hand on his shoulder tightly and Will fought the urge to glare at him as he pulled away from his mother.

"Fine," Will said.

"Where's Sonny?" Sami smiled.

"With Chad or something," Will muttered, looking away.

"Are you two having a fight?" Sami asked.

Will shrugged, "I guess," he shuffled his feet.

Sami smiled, "I've had plenty of fights...don't worry."

"We've had a few now," Will mumbled, "And you've also been married a lot."

Sami smacked his shoulder lightly, "Hey," she warned.

"MOMMY!" Johnny ran over with Sydney and Allie, "Will, look, mommy is back!"

Will laughed, "Really?! I didn't see her!"

Johnny hugged her and so did Allie and Sydney and Will laughed, going to walk away.

"William," EJ said, "We need to talk-"

There was a loud shot and everyone went silent.

"What was that?" Will demanded and there was another gunshot and the window broke.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Roman yelled and everyone ducked behind the furniture in the pub quickly.

"WILL!" Sonny yelled and went to run over to him and Chad held him back as there was another shot.

Then they stopped and everything went silent.

Roman stood up first, hesitantly and quickly called his squad.

"Who did that?" EJ stood up, an angry look on his face.

"There's no one outside," Hope said, looking around, "Is anyone hurt?"

Everyone checked on each other and Will leaned on the wall, frozen in place as the memory of Jensen shooting him in the fight ran through his head.

"Will," Sonny walked over and didn't say anything else, hugging him tightly.

Will hugged him back and hid his face in his shoulder.

"I thought you were hurt again," Sonny said quietly, "I thought..."

"I love you," Will cut him off and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I got mad..."

"You had every right," Sonny said hoarsely.

"Are you two okay?" EJ asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said, wiping his eyes, "Just a little shaken up."

"I'm going to take the children home, do you two want a ride?" EJ asked, "I can get a car to come and pick you up-"

"No-" Will started.

"I don't want you two driving home alone, not after all of this," Sami said, "Especially since I was just let go after killing someone," she whispered, "They could hurt one of you or-"

EJ rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Yeah...th-thanks, EJ," Sonny said quietly, "We'll wait until they get here, okay? I'll pick up my car later tomorrow when I go to work."

Will nodded and held his hand tightly.

* * *

Gabi had went to visit Rafe and taken Arianna with her, grudgingly accepting a police officer going with her because of Arianna was Sami Brady's granddaughter and they wanted to take every precaution they could to make sure no one would be hurt.

Will was lying in bed for the first time in a week and had his eyes closed when Sonny walked in and took his tie off and sighed, "Want some company?"

"Yes, please," Will said quietly.

Sonny crawled in beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed him, "I'm sorry...that I didn't tell you. I thought I was protecting you and Arianna and-"

"And us," he said quietly, "I know...and you were," Will said, "But...I'm over it, okay?" he whispered.

"You have goosebumps," Sonny said, rubbing his arm, "It's cold in here," he said and pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

"No, they're from being scared today," Will mumbled into his chest.

Sonny nodded, "Yeah...I'm still a little freaked too...just...imagining that happening again..."

"I thought you were hurt or something," Will whispered, "You looked so shocked and frozen-"

"So did you," Sonny said.

"Well...you more than me," Will tried to sound playful.

Sonny smiled slightly and kissed him, "I don't know what I'd do..." he swallowed, "If I lost you...I almost did once...I can't lose you, Will."

"You won't," Will promised, "You won't, I promise."


End file.
